


Day Ten

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Ten Prompt: Free Day.
Relationships: Ayame/Higurashi Kagome
Series: Inuvember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 3





	Day Ten

Sometimes, Kagome couldn't believe her life. Usually it was because something incredibly weird, once impossible, thing happening and throwing her off-kilter. Which in her defense, was a reasonable reaction, and usually she adjusted pretty quickly if she says so herself. But sometimes, she couldn't believe her life because of something good. Almost impossibly good, but still very good. For example: Ayame.

Especially the way that Ayame would squirm in excitement when she had a surprise, but was still trying to keep it hidden. She wriggled in place a little bit, couldn't stop smiling, and always had the biggest puppy eyes Kagome had ever seen. Of course, she wasn't trying to be so obvious, so Kagome played along like she was clueless. She was glad that the others at least kept quiet about it as well, it was nice of them to show some support for their relationship. Even Inuyasha. Though he looked a bit distracted by something, so that could have helped his silence.

"Kagome."

The miko in question looked up from her book, "Yes, Ayame-chan?"

"Would you mind coming with me?" she asked, "I have something I want to show you real quick."

"Of course" Kagome answered with a smile.

After quickly packing up her things, and a brief assurance to the group that they wouldn't be gone for too long, they left. One thing Kagome would never stop being surprised about was just how effortlessly Ayame could carry her in her arms, not that she was complaining or anything. It made the journey very quick to wherever Ayame had decided to take them. Which was just perfect, since Kagome had been suffering from the anticipation for awhile now.

When they finally came to a stop, Ayame took Kagome by the hand and lead her the rest of the way. They came across a clearing, filled with nothing but flowers. Kagome couldn't recognise the type of flowers she was looking at, but they were stunning and seemed to glow in the dark. The atmosphere was only enhanced by the fireflies that seemed content to bob lazily about.

"It's so beautiful" Kagome whispered.

Ayame gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "These are a special type of youkai flowers, that only bloom at night. I thought you'd find them pretty."

"Not as pretty as you" Kagome replied.

"Cute" Ayame teased, "I'll get you back for that one, Dearest."


End file.
